


Save Me, Mr. Way

by Dark_Angel1976



Series: My Mr. Way [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976





	1. Chapter 1

“Thank you, Gee bear.” He grinned.  
“You're welcome, baby. I wanted tonight to be extra special for you.” He hugged me, and I giggled softly.  
“How you pulled off finding my father and getting him here without my knowledge…”  
“As distracted as you were getting ready for tonight, it was easy peasy pumpkin pie.” I shook my head and laughed.  
“Good point. I think everyone is going home. I think I'm ready, too.”  
“Well, there's one more thing we have to do before we go.” I looked at him, somewhat confused as he let me go and backed up a step before kneeling down in front of me, a ring box in hand. “Frankie, I love you, and I'm so damned proud of you. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?” I couldn't speak, all I could do was nod as tears stung my eyes…

“Frankie? Dude, wake up, man, it's almost time.” My best friend, Gee’s brother Mikey, stood there with a silly grin on his face.  
“Man, I wasn't asleep. I was just resting my eyes.” I blushed a little, knowing that I'd been dreaming about the night Gee had popped the question.  
“Right. That's why you were drooling on your tux.”  
“And snoring…” Bob piped up. He and Mikey had been together since our senior year of high school, and besides me and Gerard, I don't think I'd seen a happier couple, except for maybe my college roommate, Patrick and his boyfriend Pete.  
“I so don't snore. Gerard would have said something.” Ray laughed.  
“Frankie, he didn't want to hurt your feelings. You snore louder than a Mack truck with a bad exhaust.” My blush turned even more red when I saw that I had indeed been drooling.  
I looked up at the clock, then at each of the guys, changing the subject away from my sleeping patterns. “Please tell me that he's here and ready… I'm nervous enough without wondering if he got here in one piece.” Before anyone could answer, I felt his arms around me from behind, and he kissed my neck over the scorpion tattoo there.  
“I'm here, on time, in one piece, and ready to go get married to you, gorgeous.” I chuckled softly.  
“Good. I love you, Gee Bear.”  
“I love you, too, baby. Let's go see the minister. I'm past ready.”

The ceremony was a dream. My father actually presided over the ceremony. He'd been an ordained minister for a few years before he came back into my life, and he cried when we asked him to marry us.  
“Really? I would be honored... You boys have been the best thing to come into my life. I just wish I had stuck around to see you grow up, Frank.”  
“Awe, Dad, it's alright. I forgave you a long time ago. I think Mom would have, too.” He hugged me, tears in his eyes.  
“You turned out to be a great man, Frank. I'm so proud of you.”  
Later, after the ceremony and the reception, Gee and I went home. He giggled and picked me up bridal style, taking me across the threshold, then set me carefully on my feet again. I kissed him softly, shutting the door behind us.  
“Frankie? How's it feel to be a married man?” I laughed.  
“I was going to ask you the same thing, Gee Bear. But I can't think of anything else better than being in your arms for the rest of our lives.”  
“Me, either. C’mon.” He led me to the bedroom, a grin on his face when he saw my reaction. Candles and rose petals all over the room. I loved it.  
“Gee, when did you have time to do all this? Not that I'm complaining. I love it.” He laughed and picked me up, carrying me to the bed.  
“I knew you'd like it, so I asked Mikey to keep you busy this morning. Before the wedding.” He kissed me softly, and the only thing in my mind was him. Our first night as a married couple was everything I'd dreamed of… our first morning, however, wasn't something I'll ever forget, no matter how hard I try...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke slowly, loving how it felt having my husband's arm around me. My husband… I grinned. Gee kissed my neck, and I gasped as his hand slipped from my waist and rubbed me through my boxer shorts.  
“Morning, baby… Mmm, I can't believe we are finally official.” I chuckled softly.  
“I can't believe we're actually awake this early. Not after last night.” I blushed deeply when I looked at the clock and saw it read 2 PM. “Okay, so not so early,” I said with a laugh. He giggled in my ear and kissed my neck before he let me go, sitting up.  
“C’mon, gorgeous. Let's go eat. I’m starving.” I sat up, admiring his body as he stretched, biting back a moan. God, he was gorgeous, and mine. That was the part that was like a dream to me.  
“Gee, I don't think I'll ever get tired of waking up next to you. Best part of waking up… besides coffee.” That last part I said with a wink. He laughed, pecking my lips. We laughed and joked with each other all the way to the kitchen. I'd pulled on my t-shirt. “Babe, I'm going down to get the mail while you cook.”  
“Sounds good. Even though I suspect that it's because you think I'm the better cook.” He grinned as he grabbed an onion to chop.  
“You're exactly right. You know that I tend to burn water.” He laughed as I passed him, pecking his cheek as I headed to the door.  
The hallway outside of our apartment was quiet, everyone still at work or school. I made my way to the mailbox, smiling as I saw the huge amount of greeting cards there. I grabbed it all, not bothering to look at anything until I was back with Gerard, because I knew he'd want to see it all, too. When I came back in, he was standing there with the phone to his ear, a frown on his face.  
“Babe?” He held up his finger to his lips, shaking his head. After what seemed like an eternity, he looked down at the phone, hanging it up. “Babe, what's wrong?”  
“Probably nothing, just a prank call.” I could see that there was something more, but he wasn't going to share it right then. Sighing softly, I put the mail on the table and went over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.  
“It's alright, Gee. I got one a few days ago, but I think it was just a wrong number. If they call back, just block them” he smiled softly, leaning in and kissing me.  
“You're right, Frankie. I'm probably just worried about nothing.” I could tell that he didn't think it was nothing, but I let it drop until he was ready to talk about it. He hugged me closer. “I just don't want anything to happen to you again.”  
“Gee Bear, it's alright. Nothing's gonna happen, okay?” I stood up on tiptoe, kissing his nose. “Brendon and Ryan are still serving time, and we have an awesome security system here. With people so interested in the artwork, we can even afford to go away for a while.” He smiled with pride at me.  
“I knew you'd go far in the world with your artwork… tell you what. If anything comes along that makes me nervous like this again, we'll do that. We'll take a little vacation time.” I nodded, giving him a satisfied smile. “Come on, let's eat. I'm starving.” The look he gave me made me shiver.  
“Are we still talking about food?” He burst into giggles, nodding. “Good… need to keep your strength up for round two.” I winked at him as his jaw dropped at my not so subtle innuendo. We got our food and coffee, sitting down to eat and look through the huge pile of cards and letters. There was one near the bottom of the pile that looked a little bit different. It looked smudged with something, whether dirt or something more sinister, I wasn't sure. It was printed in block letters with no return address.  
“I wonder what happened with that one.” Gee eyed it a bit suspiciously.  
“Someone had a paper cut or dropped it is my guess.” I took it and opened it, pulling out a smudged piece of paper and a photo. My eyes went wide and I dropped it onto the table, trying to not get sick right then and there. Gerard saw me turn pale.  
“Frankie?” I just stared at the picture, a tear slipping down my cheek. Gerard picked it up and looked at it. “Oh my God…” It was a picture of the both of us, taken the day before during the ceremony. Someone had taken a red marker and put a huge red X over each of our faces, as well as a warning note.  
'YOU TOOK MY LIFE, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n- Trigger warning ⚠

“What the hell…” Gerard looked at my pale face, then back to the picture of us. “This… this is fucked up.” He got up, picking me up off of the chair and sat down with me on his lap. “Frankie, this is someone's sick idea of a joke. We'll be okay. I promise.”  
“But what if...who would have something against us?” I shivered, trying to think of someone besides Brendon and Ryan who would be willing to do something like this.  
“I don't know, baby. But when I find out, they aren't going to get away with it.” We sat there, Gerard holding me tight. I snuggled closer, sighing softly as I slowly relaxed.  
“I don't know if there's anything they can do, but we probably need to call the police…” I felt him nod his head.  
“Yeah, I know, baby. I just want to hold you for a little bit longer, okay?”  
“Okay...Gee?” I paused, taking a calming breath. “Do you think that Brendon and Ryan put someone up to this?”  
“I don't know, Frankie. I truly don't know.” He held me like that for a while, each of us needing to feel the other there. “Okay, baby, I think we better go ahead and call the police now. And then we’re going on our honeymoon, and putting this behind us until we get back. Whomever it is, they are messing with the wrong people.”

The rest of the day went quickly. The police came and went, telling us that for the moment, there wasn't much that they could do, but they took down the information.  
“It could be as benign as a prank, but be careful, boys.” The officer was concerned, but he was right. There really wasn't much they could do until someone came forward.  
As we got everything ready for our flight early the next morning. Any time Gerard saw me get a blank look in my eyes, he came over to me and helped me get back out of my darker thoughts.  
“Gee?”  
“Yeah, baby?” He came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me as he leaned in and kissed my neck. I moaned softly, somewhat distracted by his lips.  
“I….oooh…” I couldn't think as his hands slipped down to my waist, unfastening the button and zipper of my jeans. “Please?” He didn’t say a thing, just picked me up bridal-style, carrying me into the bedroom. 

Later, after we’d made love for hours, Gee held me tight, kissing my forehead.  
“Frankie, I love you. If anything happened to you and I lost you, it’d kill me.”  
“I can honestly say the same about you… With everything we’ve been through together, I don’t want to think about what my life would be without you in it.” He held me tight, kissing the side of my neck on my recent tattoo. A scorpion. His tongue traced the outer edge of it, making me shiver,  
“I never thought I could like a tattoo so much, baby.” I giggled softly.  
“I like it… you know, I have a few ideas for more. Not yet, but…” I stopped, my voice trailing off as he kissed his way down my body. I moaned as he took me into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the head of my cock making me harder. Pulling off of me slowly, he rose up, hovering over me before gently sinking his own cock deep inside of me.  
“God, you feel good, baby.” He pumped his hips, making me cry out as he hit my prostate.  
Suddenly, he looked up, something catching his attention. “Who the hell…” Looking behind me, I thought l saw movement, but it was too dark to make anything out. There was a quiet sound, almost like a ‘whoomp’, and I looked back at Gee, horrified by what I saw. He looked back at me, a stunned expression on his face. There was a dark spot in the middle of his forehead as he collapsed on top of me…

“No! Gee!” I screamed, sitting up in bed, Gee holding me and talking to me softly.  
“Shh, baby, it was just a dream. Frankie, wake up.” I finally woke up enough to realize he was alive and okay. I started sobbing, clinging to him. He just held me on his lap, rocking me in his arms. “Frankie? You okay, baby?” I nodded, still not trusting my voice as I looked up at him. He held me until I fell asleep, this time without dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the hugely long delay as well as the somewhat short chapter. It's been a crazy year and I hope you all can forgive my lack of updates. Love you all!


End file.
